Gourry Gets Some Brains For A Change
by Tazar
Summary: Gourry eats something and gets a smart spell cast on him for a week by our favorite priest. How well Lina deal with it? (And most important how will she get enough to eat! ^_^) read it and find out.... ^_^ It's my first fic so Please be nice. ^_^ Note: Ma


Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers I just do this for fun ****

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers or any of the characters in it that I used in this fic. I just do this for fun.

****

Gourry Gets Some Brains for A Change

By Tazar

****

Gourry: *stuffing as much food as he can in his mouth while trying

to talk to Lina* "L-mufh-ina can I-mufh ha-mufh-ve more chic-mufh-ken?"

****

Lina: *shoves more food in her mouth then glares at Gourry* "Mufh-NO!

It's mine!-mufh-mufh-gulp-glug"

****

Gourry: *looks at Lina and whines* "Please you already had ten pieces.

I'm still hungry, I want more"

****

Lina: *looks at Gourry* "NO!" *she throws a drumstick at him* "Opps"

****

Gourry: *opens his mouth then catches the drumstick and eats it* 

"Yumyum-mufh-mufh-Tha-mufh-nks-Lina!-mufh"

*The table is clear of everything but a muffin, Lina and Gourry both jump up and yell

'It's mine' then they dive for it but Gourry gets to it first and eats it as fast as he can*

****

Lina: *yells sadly* "Noooooo! My muffin you ate it!"

****

Gourry: *looks dizzy* "Owwww I don't feel good, my tummy feel funny and my head hurts."

****

Lina: *confused* "Huh? What's wrong Gourry" *Gourry falls onto the ground in a heap at 

Lina's feet with a thump*

****

Gourry: *asleep* "ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZzzzzzZzzzzzZZzzzZZZzzzz"

****

Lina: *bonks Gourry on the head* "Wake up dodo!"

****

Gourry: *still sleeping* "ZZZzzzzzZZzzzzzzzZzz"

****

Lina: *getting mad* "Gourry WAKE UP!"

****

Gourry: *keeps sleeping* "Zzzzzz"

*Lina drags Gourry over to the couch and halls him onto it*

****

Lina: *looks tired* "Whew that was too much work next time Gourry you can just stay on the floor"

*About two hour later Gourry has just woken and Lina is yelling at him about going 

to sleep at dinner and eating 'her' muffin*

****

Lina: *yelling* "Why did you go to sleep right after you ate MY muffin! It

was mine not yours you should have give it to me so I could eat it! I was still hungry"

****

Gourry: *looks confused* "Why are you saying that my dear Lina I did not fall to sleep at 

dinner I am here on the couch right now and it is too late for dinner anyway. Wow I feel

like doing some math and maybe I'll do some test and find out what the sword of light is 

made of."

****

Lina: *jaw drops to the floor* "What you do math you can't even spell your name and do 

test you don't even know what they are!"

****

Gourry: *confused* "? Of course I can spell my name G-O-U-R-R-Y and I know what a test is

I can do them in my sleep and math is so easy it's fun"

****

Lina: *very confused* "What when did you do any test or math for that mater and you can't

Even spell your name remember you spell it G-R-Y."

****

Gourry: "non-sense I spell it G-O-U-R-R-Y not G-R-Y I've done test and math for all the 

time I've been with you Lina you need to get your memory checked."

*Just then there is a knock on the door, Lina starts to get up to answer it but Gourry

stops her*

****

Gourry: "Non-sense I'll open the door no need to make you do it" *with that he gets up

and opens the door, but as he looks out there is nothing there but a rolled up piece of

paper with Lina written on the top it is in perfect hand writing like that of a prince

or the like, he picks it up and walks back to the couch shutting the door as he comes in*

****

Lina: "Well what is it?"

****

Gourry: "Oh it's a letter for you my dear Lina"

****

Lina: "Well give it to me! It's for me after all" *Gourry gives her the letter* *she opens and reads it then she throws it on the floor* *she turns red with anger* "I hate that priest! He did it he made you smart somehow! Just wait tell I see him again I'll dragu slave him!"

****

Gourry: *reaches down and picks up the letter and reads it*

****

Letter: Dear Lina 

Hope you and Gourry have a fun week ^_^ 

And don't do too much worrying about him

it well wear off in a week and he'll be 

back to normal.

Signed 

Xelloss

****

Gourry: "So that's why you don't understand why I can do math and tests and spell my own name. 

Xelloss is behind this then?"

****

Lina: *steaming* "Yes, and we are going to find him and make him pay for it!"

****

Gourry: "We are? Why is it bad that I'm smart now?"

****

Lina: "Because he did it with out asking us and who knows what else he did!"

****

Gourry: "I see....."

*So the two of them set off down the road the next morning *

****

Lina: "I need to eat I'm hungry!"

****

Gourry: "But we have only traveled half a mile and you ate 20 helpings of chicken 

before we left"

****

Lina: *getting mad* "Give me the food! Now Gourry!"

****

Gourry: "No we need it for later"

****

Lina: "FIREBALL"

****

Gourry: *gets blown into the sky, but lucky for him he lands about 50 feet away from Lina (Or maybe that was Unlucky ^_^)* "Owwwwwww that hurt Lina!"

****

Lina: "Give me the food or I'll Dragu slave you!"

****

Gourry: "Fine, fine take it" *He gives her the food and they sit down to eat*

*They eat all the food and start looking around for more*

****

Gourry: "I think we should get going again."

****

Lina: "Just a second I think I see a nest in that tree! It could have eggs in it yumyum"

****

Gourry: *starts walking down the road away from Lina* "Well I'm going"

****

Lina: "But what about the eggs"

****

Gourry: "We had food and we are full right now"

****

Lina: *stairs at the nest sadly* "But how can you just leave food behind? Fine 

I'm coming" *she walks after Gourry* 

****

Gourry: *smiles* "Good now lets find Xelloss and deal with him!"

****

Lina: "Then we can go back home and EAT! And Eat and eat and eat!"

*And so it was for the next four days they traveled around looking for Xelloss

but they could not find him anywhere and Lina was starting to get mad about 

Gourry he was too smart for his own good he could count how many peices of 

Chicken she had and how many he got and knew that she got the bigger amount so 

she had to be fair about the food and that was bad. However on the third

night as they sat down to eat their dinner a voice came from outside their 

tent*

****

Voice: "Wow that smells good I think I'll come in and see who is there"

*A gloved hand reach's in and move one flap aside then in walks non-other then Xelloss*

****

Xelloss: "Well what have we here? Oh it's my dear friends Lina and Gourry how

very nice of you to come out all this way to see me."

****

Lina: "Xelloss!! Why did you do that to Gourry!"

****

Xelloss: "That's a secret ^_^"

****

Lina: "Tell me now! WHY DID YOU DO IT AND WHAT ELSE DID YOU DO!!!!!"

****

Gourry: "Why are you yelling Lina we should talk this out nicely together! All three of us."

****

Lina: "Errrrrrugggggg! Gourry you sound like a peace monger" 

****

Gourry: *looks confused* "What's wrong with that?"

****

Lina: "Because we kill bad guys and come out looking great at the same time we

are not peace mongers! That's why!"

****

Gourry: *whines* "But Lina........"

****

Lina: "FIREBALL!!!!!!"

****

Gourry: *gets hit by the fireball and flies into the air and lands about 10 feet from Lina* 

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! That hurt Lina!"

****

Lina: "I hope so, well maybe not......" *looks confused*

****

Xelloss: *looks mad about them ignoring him* "I am here you know, I'm the BIG, EVIL, 

BAD, GUY" *whispers quietly on the side* "well not that big but I do have neato powers

and great looks! ^_~"

****

Gourry and Lina: "Xelloss Shutup!!!" *Gourry and Lina start throwing anything in site 

at Xelloss including the hot food* "Take that you BIG-EVIL-BAD-GUY!!!"

****

Xelloss: *gets hit by the flying food* "Ouch hot! Ouch ouch! SHIELD!!!"

*A shield of pure energy surround's Xelloss as he smiles with BQ sauce dripping down

his face and then looks at Lina as a little bit of Ketchup drips into his eye*

****

Xelloss: *Starts jumping around yelling* "Ouch my eye! Ouch, ouch, ouch, yyyyyaaawwwwweeeeeeee ^_!"

****

Lina and Gourry: *fall to the ground laughing at Xelloss the mighty priest

standing there with BQ sauce on his face and Ketchup in his eye* "Hahhahahahhahah

hhhahahhahahahhahahahahahahahahahhaahhahahahahahahahhahahaha"

****

Xelloss: "This is not funny! I'm the badguy I'm supposed to be big and bad and

your ment to be scared of me and whine for mercy and gravel at my feet while I 

laugh evilly"

****

Lina: *snaps a picture of Xelloss* "Now change Gourry back or I well give this picture to

the news paper" *grins evilly at Xelloss*

****

Xelloss: *snaps his fingers and the picture appears in his hands* "No thank you ^_^"

****

Lina: *mad as a bat out of hell* "Give that back NOW!!!! FIREBALL!!!!!!!!!!!!"

****

Xelloss: *Is hit by a fireball right out of hell* "OUCH!! OUCH!!! YAAAAWWWWWWEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

****

Lina: *still mad* "Give me that picture now!"

****

Xelloss: *is singed and steaming* "Can't ^_^!"

****

Lina: *Really mad again* "Why not?"

****

Xelloss: "That's a secret. ^_^"

****

Lina: "FIRE----" *Gets bonked on the head by Gourry*

****

Gourry: *points to Xelloss's hand* "It's burnt up Lina you Fireballed it with him."

****

Lina: *looks sad and mad at the same time* "Noooooooo! My picture and all the food

I could have bought with the money I could have got from selling that picture to

The news paper."

****

Gourry: *looks at Xelloss* "He's singed and steaming and not happy!"

****

Xelloss: "That's not a secret! Grrrrrr just wait until next week hahahaa ^_^" *Xelloss disappears in a flash of light*

****

Gourry: "Maybe that was not a good idea Lina. I think something bad is going to happen next week!"

****

Lina: "Well we only have 3 days left! Lets eat before something bad does happen!"

****

Gourry: *sweatdrop* "Is that all you think about, food?"

****

Lina: *bonks Gourry on the head* "That's all we think about not just me! Now let get some food!"

****

Gourry: "Oh ok I guess we can get some since we wasted it all on Xelloss……I'm still hungry anyway."

****

Lina: *smiles* "Good." *she looks out the tent flap that is open with cold night air coming in.* 

"Food, Food, FOOOOD, FOOOOOOD I think I see a Deer out there, lets kill it, cook it and EAT IT!"

****

Gourry: *looks sad* "But Lina I like nice cute deer. We can't kill it and then eat it!"

****

Lina: "Sure we can, we've done it ten million times! I'm hungry and I'm eating something!"

*Just then Gourry sees a dust cloud far off normally Gourry would not care, but Gourry with his new brains was a little worried about it*

****

Gourry: *taps Lina on the shoulder* "Lina I think trouble is coming our way very soon."

****

Lina: "No it's coming the deer's way when I eat it!"

****

Gourry: "But….Lina"

****

Lina: *Cuts Gourry off* "-No I'm still going to eat that deer! I'm hungry!"

*The dust cloud comes right up behind Lina. Gourry can see the teeth in the dust and the 

glowing red eyes and then it roared, it was like something had hit them with ten tons, they go flying into the grass about ten feet away Lina is unconscious on the ground but Gourry is still conscious*

****

Dust Cloud: *evil laughter* "Hahahahha you well die now! And I will eat you!"

****

Gourry: *gets up from the grass and polls out the Sword of light* "Die evil beast!" *with that he shoots a blast of light at the Dust Cloud* 

****

Dust Cloud: *evil laughter* "Hahahah you can't hurt me puny little mortal man! And your dumb sword can't do anything to help you Hahahahahahahahahahah" *The blast of light hits the Dust Cloud* "Oh ouch that hurt so much! Hahahahaha now you shell die Hahahahahah" *The Dust Cloud then starts shooting rocks at Gourry* "Die! Hahahahhahahahah"

****

Gourry: *gets hit in the stomach by a rock and falls to the ground the sword of light flies from his grasp and lands 20 feet away.* "Owfh, ouch. Oh no my sword!"

****

Dust Cloud: *Really evil laughter* "Hahahha now your dumb sword can't even help you at all! Hahhahahahhaha"

*The dust cloud fires a huge blast of pure energy at Gourry, he is hit by the blast and knocked out *

****

Gourry: * is unconscious laying on the ground about ten feet from the Dust Cloud* "urrrrgh. X_X"

****

Dust Cloud: *evil laughter* "Hahahahhahahahahahah your mine now! Hahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahha"

To be continued……..

Will the Dust Cloud eat them or worse? Read 'No Brain No Pain and No Gain' to find out

****

Tazar: *smiles* "Hope you liked this fic, I know it's dumb, but it's funny too! Well at least I think so anyway. Please email me AT: Tazar37@hotmail.com and tell me if you liked it and if you think I should write the second one. Thanks, Tazar"

****

Gourry: *grins* "I got some brains for a change! But their all gone now" *sad face*

****

Lina: *mad* "Tazar you baka, why did you make me act so dumb I don't really act that why about food!" *just then a ice cream truck comes by and Lina sees it* "ICE CREAM! COME ON GOURRY LETS GET IT AND EAT AND EAT AND EAT!"

****

Gourry: *Grins* "Ice cream! Where, I'm coming Lina, save some for me!" *He and Lina run after the truck and attack it*

****

Tazar: "You don't Lina? ^_^" *Waves goodbye to the fans (If there are any ^_^ **Please R and R**)* "See you all later bye" *disappears in a puff of smoke* "My the ice cream be with you. ^_^"

****

Email Tazar AT: Tazar37@hotmail.com


End file.
